


Habits Die Hard

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7, Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2005 B7 Crackficathon.</p><p>Canonically it was never explained just where Supreme Commander Servalan went when she teleported off Liberator at the end of the episode Terminal.</p><p>Maaaybe she wound up in this story. Roll with it, dear reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits Die Hard

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Sister? Sister?" Book knelt beside the unconscious nun and examined her as best he could without moving her. Her black and white silk habit was tattered and burnt and her coif was missing, revealing the close-cropped hair of a Sister of Perpetual Indulgence . He felt her order was a trifle... extreme, but their hearts were in the right place. When a group raised funds for charity, it wasn't kind to inquire too deeply into their methods. Or their history, beginning as a group of sly men. But this was definitely no man.

Her eyelids fluttered open; bewildered eyes looked up at Book. He spoke softly to her. "Sister, can you move your arms and legs? You've had a little accident." He discounted the reports the children had given of her miraculously appearing in a white halo. No doubt they had seen the sun reflecting off the white satin of her habit and the woman was merely the victim of some unscrupulous person who had robbed her and abandoned her. At least she had been left where she could expect to find aid.

She blinked again, and then moved, lifting each arm and leg in turn, with an unconscious sensuality that Book noted and tried to ignore. He asked, "Are you in pain?"

She nodded slightly, and closed her eyes, wincing. One long-nailed hand went up to her head. "My head aches," she replied in a throaty voice with an accent he couldn't quite place- the Sisters were a widespread organization- in more ways than one. Before he could stop her, she sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Haven. Well, actually you're a few miles outside of the main settlement." He touched the bloody patch on her scalp lightly. "I'm Shepherd Book." He paused, waiting for her to supply her name.

She winced at his touch, and then frowned. "I'm... my name is... I am the Su.. Sup..." She hissed in annoyance. "My name is..." She looked at Book.

He smiled encouragingly. "Are you the Mother Superior of your abbey?"

She frowned, then smiled, and nodded slightly, wincing again. "Yes. But... my name..."

"Let's not worry about that now. I have a friend, a doctor; he's coming to visit in a few days. If it hasn't come back to you by then, I'm sure he can help." Book helped the nun to her feet, and supported her back to the settlement.

\--

The Mother Superior was an exceptional woman. Book was impressed by how quickly she had taken charge of the sex education classes for the young men and women. What particularly impressed him was that they didn't _have_ sex education classes for the young men and women. Still, she meant well. He took her aside for a walk in the herb garden to discuss it.

"Mother Superior, I understand that your Abbey addresses these issues differently, but in Haven, we have chosen celibacy."

She smiled at him, her eyes huge under the plain cotton coif replacing the one she must have lost in the attack. "Can one honestly choose without knowing both sides of an issue?" She placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"There are more than enough examples to serve as moral lessons, all around us, Mother."

"Are you a virgin?" She touched her tongue-tip to her lips, glossy red with lip-balm someone had colored for her. 

Book's skin-tone protected him from a telltale blush, but nevertheless he was embarrassed by his body's reaction to the sensuality in her voice. He replied with dignity, "No, Mother. I wasn't always a Shepherd. I stumbled like all of us, before finding my path."

"My order doesn't consider sensuality a sin."

"Neither do we. Celibacy allows us to devote our energies to spirituality."

"Do you at least masturbate? It's not healthy for a functional male to forego orgasm."

Book shook his head. "Ah, I believe we have moved from the point I wished to discuss, Mother. I appreciate your wish to be useful in the community, but perhaps you could find something less... provocative to do?"

The nun sighed and displayed her blood-red fingernails; he didn't even want to think where she'd acquired the polish. "I am not suited for manual labor." She smiled. "I could teach a class in unarmed combat."

Book blinked. "Yes, well--healthy exercise and building physical confidence are good. But, pardon me for asking, are you certain you're qualified?"

She frowned delicately. "I... believe I am, but I can't say that I recall where I learned."

She looked so downcast that Book said, "I've some small experience, myself. Perhaps you could demonstrate for me?"

***

Shepherd Book looked around the hayloft dubiously. True, the hay would prevent injuries during her demonstration, but the small gymnasium would have served as well. Still, perhaps she was unsure of her abilities and wished to keep it private, in case she failed.

The nun stripped unselfconsciously down to her undergarments, but kept her coif. She smiled brilliantly at Book. "Two falls out of three?"

"Ah, I think you've misunderstood, Mother. By demonstration I meant..." And then he was flying through the air, his journey accompanied by the nun's laughter. 

He landed well, rolled to an elbow, and spat out a mouthful of hay. "Mother! This is undignified."

"So is being killed by Reavers." The nun landed astride Book and rubbed herself against his crotch. "Are you a man, or a mouse?" 

"Mother!" Book croaked, shocked. "I have every respect for your denomination, but..."

"Oh, a man." She rubbed against him harder and purred. "I like older men. I particularly like older men who fight back."

Book was horrified to realize he was sporting a huge erection, one that the tenting of his trousers accentuated rather than hid. "That's quite enough!" He sat up and pushed her off roughly, adrenalin making it easy to fling her aside. "I'm afraid you'll..." The next thing he noticed was that the nun was lying, still and crumpled half on and half off a hay bale. She didn't seem to be breathing. "Mother!" Book scrambled over the hay to her side, and listened at her breast. He thought he heard a heartbeat, but he wasn't sure. He tore her thin undershirt away and listened again. Yes, but was it a normal heartbeat? And her soft, oh, so soft... velvety soft, breast was not rising and falling against his cheek. He moved to her side and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Her mouth... the lip-gloss tasted like wine, and the woman beneath... count! Count! He turned his head to one side to watch her breast lift with his breath. "Please. Breathe. Breathe, Mother."

She shifted beneath him slightly and he moved closer, watching as her lips trembled as if in an effort to speak. "You'll be all right," he said reassuringly. Her lips moved soundlessly again and her eyes opened, huge and swimming with tears. 

"Oh, please," she begged, spreading her arms, and incidentally the split open front of her shirt, wide. "I need you. Please, Shepherd, guide me."

"Yes, yes, of cour...." Book yelped as she twisted beneath him, and flung him on his back. "No!" he yelled as she tore his trousers open, ripped off her own underpants with suspicious ease, and mounted him.

"Oh, yes! Now I remember! My name is Servalan!" She grinned down at Book, brilliantly. "You're a big help, Shepherd. A huge help." She moved again and moaned. "An enormous help."

"I'm going to the special hell," Book murmured and reached up to fondle her breasts. "I am so going to the special hell."

***

The little boy pointed to the barn, and ran off.

"Shepherd," Mal said as he led his crew into the barn. "Where..." Moans from above led them to look upward at Servalan's wildly waving coif and the white explosion of Book's hair covering the hay bale beneath him. Mal shook his head. "Should never have introduced him to Inara."

There was a moment of respectful silence. But only a moment. 

"Rutting hell, what nunnery's she from?" Jayne said with admiration. "She makes me feel all... spiritual-like."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the request:  
> # 22. Servalan gets amnesia while wearing an 'in-between' dress of black and white and is mistaken for a nun, and believes it (for a while, at least)


End file.
